


Black Eyed

by katie_delaney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU timeline wise as Dean is a demon at the same time Cas has lost his Grace. Freshly made Demon Dean is growing tired of his usual thrills, and without a pesky conscience in his ear is free to indulge in certain fantasies he'd never allow himself as a human. </p>
<p>This is my first attempt at Supernatural fanfic, be gentle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyed

The thing that Dean could never get Sam to understand was that he fucking loved being a demon. All his life he felt like he’d been pulled this way and that by his conscience, having to make harder decisions every day than most people ever made in their lives, because he was the one with the gun in his hand, playing judge, jury and executioner. No matter how many flippant one liners he reeled off afterwards, or how often he shrugged off Sammy’s attempts to console him, the fact remained that there was a reason he seemed to always have a bottle at his lips. 

Sam told him he drank too much, Dean felt that Sam simply didn’t drink enough, considering the lives they led. He honestly didn’t know how any hunter could ever end up any other way than Bobby; borderline alcoholic and living on their own in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but their books for company, with the lives they led. 

But now…now he felt free of that. Free of all his burdens. He no longer saw the faces of all the demons he’d killed, all the people he’d failed to save, in front of his eyes while he tried to sleep at night. Tossing and turning and trying to imagine some pretty blonde between his legs to distract himself from fiery bloody dreams. 

Now, he felt nothing. And it was bliss. The bottle kept coming to his lips, sure, but that was just because it was fun. Now they were grinning lips, laughing at some awful joke Crowley was telling him as they sat at yet another bar, planning their next adventure. Dean felt free, weightless, and every time he looked in the mirror and saw his black eyes, he thought nothing had ever suited him better. Nothing mattered anymore, he could do as he pleased and he had never felt so good. He felt bad for going to such lengths to get Sammy his soul back, for taking this bliss away from him, sure that being soulless must have felt something like this. 

Sure, there was the anger and the slight violence issues he had lately, but really, he wasn’t on the receiving end of them, neither was anyone he cared about, so it seemed like a small price to pay. He looked down at the mark on his arm fondly, brushing his fingers across it absentmindedly, it had saved him. In so many more ways than one. 

Crowley’s phone began to ring and he rolled his eyes as he answered it, giving Dean an apologetic look. Dean just smiled and took another swig of his beer, looking round the bar in mild interest, wondering if there were any ladies there to catch his attention. There was a blonde across the room who kept flicking her eyes over at him and usually she’d be just his type…these days anyway, which was female; not old, not hideous and not trying to slap him. 

He smiled at her and she blushed and looked down at her drink. It didn’t give him butterflies though. That seemed to be something he lost with his humanity. He got the pleasure, the adrenaline rush, the thrill, the blinding orgasm, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt his heart jump from someone else’s fingers on his skin. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Crowly sighed heavily. “We’re having a bit of a crisis…”

“What? Something your little minions can’t handle?” 

“What can they handle?” He muttered then smiled. “I won’t be long, I’ll be back by morning and we can hit the road, I’m sure you’ll find something to amuse yourself with for the night? Yes?” 

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” Dean returned Crowley’s knowing grin as his eyes flicked back to the girl. 

“Excellent.”

He disappeared and Dean was left alone, drumming his fingers on the sticky diner bar. 

It was strange, no one batted an eyelid, the bartender just came and cleared up his drink automatically, not seeming to notice anything odd. People were strange, and blind to anything when it came to the paranormal. 

Three beers later and Dean was fast losing interest with the blonde who kept batting her eyelashes at him across the room. Becoming a demon had also made certain…desires of his all the more potent, since his conscience wasn’t so busy burying them down where he couldn’t feel them. 

He only had one person on his mind right then, and it wasn’t a girl. Though really, as Dean had often rationalised to himself - when he thought he was getting perhaps a little too fond of the angel - that angels were neither male nor female, it just so happened that Castiel inhabited a male vessel…that Dean sort of wanted to throw against the nearest wall. 

He pulled out his phone. 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice was full of concern, of course. It wasn’t every day that your best friend died, got brought back as a demon and went off on a road trip with the King of Hell. 

“Hey, Cas, where are you?” 

“Are you okay? Dean, Sam told me what happened, I know you’re not feeling yourself right now, but if you just tell me where you are, I can come and we can talk…” 

“Okay. Sure, yeah, you come to me, you can fly, after all.” 

“Oh, er, no Dean, I can’t. I can drive though…it just, might take a little longer.” 

“Oh…still not got your angel mojo back?” 

“Sadly not.”

“Don’t sweat it, I’ll come to you. Where are you?” 

Dean scribbled the address down on the back of a napkin. 

“I’ll be right round.” 

“Really?”

“Why sounding so surprised?” 

“Oh…just, Sam said you were a little reluctant to talk or see anyone right now.” 

“I’m reluctant to see him, not you. He wouldn’t understand. Please don’t tell him I’m coming over, I want it to just be me and you.” 

Cas sighed heavily down the phone. 

“I’m serious, Cas, if he’s there, I’m gone.” 

“Okay, fine. How long will you be?” 

“I’m a few hours out, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Okay.” 

The phone clicked off.

Human Cas. Dean grinned. Human Cas with human urges, if he remembered correctly from the reaper incident. 

*

Dean banged on the door of the motel room three times, hard. He was feeling a little wary, he knew that he could usually trust Cas, but these weren’t exactly normal circumstances. He wouldn’t be that surprised if he ratted him out to his brother. If Sammy was there he’d be pissed, it’d be a wasted three hour trip, but he would just turn around, drive back again, and see if that blonde was still there at the bar. 

The door handle rattled and a very wary looking Cas opened the door a few inches. 

“Dean?” Cas flicked his eyes up and down him. 

“No it’s fucking Santa Claus, come on Cas, open the door. I’ve been driving for hours, I need a drink.” 

“Is Crowley with you?” Cas opened the door a little wider and looked over his shoulder. 

“No, he had some urgent King of Hell business to attend to.” 

Cas searched Dean’s face for a few seconds, then, apparently satisfied, stepped back and opened the door to let him in. Dean went straight for the fridge, pulling out a beer and hopping onto Cas’ bed, opening the beer with his teeth and spitting the cap out across the room. It pinged off the metal radiator and Cas slowly walked over to it, picked it up and bent over to place it carefully in the bin almost soundlessly. Dean watched him with smirking lips. 

“Why are you here, Dean?” Cas asked eventually, turning back to him and putting his hands on his hips, pushing his coat back. 

Dean grinned at him. 

“Can’t I just come and visit my friend?” 

“Is it true what Sam said? Are you…?” 

Dean flicked his eyes to black and Cas closed his eyes in horror. 

“Don’t you think black’s my colour?” Dean flicked them back to normal again. 

“Oh Dean…I am so sorry.” Cas’ expression was desolate. 

“What are you sorry for, Cas? I feel great!” 

Cas just frowned at him. 

“Honestly, Cas, I’m the same old me, just...I don’t feel like crap!” 

Cas went and got himself a beer from the fridge. 

“I’m starting to see why you like this stuff so much.” 

Dean patted the other side of the bed and Cas cautiously came and sat by him. 

“Is this normal?” Cas asked him. 

“Is what normal?” 

“For two male friends to be sitting on a bed together alone in a motel room?” 

“Sure, me and Sammy do it all the time.” 

Cas frowned, clearly trying and failing to recall a moment when he’d seen them do it. 

“You know, Sam’s been looking into a cure…” 

“I don’t need a cure.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I am the best I have ever been. What’s to cure?” 

“How many people have you killed since you came back?” 

Dean shrugged. 

“None that didn’t deserve it. I don’t want a cure, Cas.” 

“Then why are you here? Why see Sam and not me?” 

“Because Sam would probably put me in chains until I listened to him.” 

“And you don’t think I will?” 

“I don’t think you’d know how.” Dean smirked at him. “How is it, being human?” 

“I don’t like it. Too many confusing emotions.”  

“Exactly! This is so much better.” 

“Your food’s good though.” 

“And the sex.” 

“The sex was good.” Cas nodded. “Though if it always results in the other person trying to kill you I’m not sure I’d do it all that often.” 

Dean laughed. 

“It really depends how good you are.” 

This made Cas’ lips twitch up. 

“It’s good to see you, Dean.” 

“What have you been up to, anyway?” Dean asked, thinking he’d let Cas get to the bottom of his beer before he pounced. 

“Well…helping Sam trying to find a cure for you, Hannah’s been trying to help me find my grace…” 

Dean tried to nod like he was interested. 

“What about you? What’s it like having the King of Hell as your new best friend?” 

Dean laughed at the bitter tone in his voice. 

“Why, you jealous?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m still struggling with all the labels you humans put on emotions.” 

“Do you dislike him because I’m hanging out with him and not you?” 

“But you’re ‘hanging out’ with me now.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“But when I wasn’t…” 

“Well I assumed it was due to your new demon nature. You would be attracted to the King of Hell.” 

“Attracted?!” 

Cas looked puzzled at Dean’s indignant expression. 

“Yes, dogs like spending time with other dogs, humans with other humans…” 

“Are you calling me a dog?” 

“It was a…one of those things you were teaching me about. A language thing…when you say something you don’t mean but it’s…” Cas trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind. I was more concerned about you being a demon, anyway.” 

“Well you needn’t have worried. I’m right as rain.” 

Cas frowned at him and tipped the bottle up, the last few droplets escaping his lips and running down his chin. 

“It looks better when you do it.” Cas wiped his face. 

“Well I’ve had a lot of practise.” 

Cas put the bottle down on the side of the table.

“Why are you wearing a coat to lie on a bed? Haven’t you got to the whole human instinct of feeling uncomfortable yet?” 

“I thought I might feel more uncomfortable without it.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m not stupid, Dean. I can see the way you’re watching me.” 

“Well you’ve not got off the bed yet, that’s a positive sign. How about this?” 

Dean put his hand on Cas’ thigh. 

Cas took Dean’s wrist and moved his hand back onto the bed, then swung his legs around to sit on the edge of it. Dean was about to object when Cas stood up, his back to him, pushed his coat off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

Oh,  _ there _ were those butterflies. Dean’s breath caught in his chest as Cas started to unbutton his shirt. 

“Get back on this bed.” 

“I thought you wanted me to get more comfortable?” 

“I want to rip that shirt off your damn shoulders.” 

Cas turned and Dean bit back a groan. The dim light from the flashing motel sign coming in through the faded curtains revealed Cas to him in all his open shirted glory. It was all he could to not to grab the former angel and throw him down on the bed. He kept himself still, not wanting take things too fast, he knew Cas was a very easily startled creature. 

Cas resumed his earlier position on the bed and watched carefully as Dean put his hand back on his thigh, then slid it slowly upwards over his bare stomach, his still toned chest, despite now having the pesky human need to eat. 

The silence in the room was deafening. A door slammed in the carpark, a woman laughed at the end of the corridor. 

Dean turned and threw his leg over Cas’ hips. He groaned at the feel of Cas’ body beneath his own, in between his legs, the growing erection pushing against his thigh.  _ Finally. _

Cas was looking up at him with that impossible-to-read blank face of his, those puppy dog eyes and a serious expression. He was convinced he could easily rock himself back and forth and get himself off like this alone, watching the subtle changes in Cas’ expression, the slightest parting of his lips, the slightest flush on his cheeks…but no. Dean wanted far more than that. 

He slid his hips back and Cas groaned, arching his hips up to meet him, making them both shiver from the delicious friction. Dean leant down, pulling Cas’ wrists up to either side of his head and pushing them down into the mattress as he rocked his hips, bringing his lips down to finally meet Cas’. 

Cas jerked his face away to the side. 

“You don’t have to restrain me, Dean. I do want this.” 

“I know, but I like to.” 

Cas nodded slowly, and Dean tried to be patient and give him the time he needed to process the situation. He supposed when you’d witnessed the world from creation to now, it would make you think quite deeply. 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“What’s there to talk about? I want to fuck you. Do you want that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Marvellous.” 

Dean leant down and kissed him, gently, trying not to scare him off. Cas pulled his hands free and slid them into the back pockets of Dean’s jeans, pulling him down hard, onto his body as he curiously parted his lips, letting their hot breath mingle together. Dean coaxed Cas’ lips open further, groaning at the angel’s tongue in his mouth. Tasting nothing like he thought he would, of beer, of all things. 

He groaned in surprise as Cas grabbed a fistful of his hair, kissing him harder, more fiercely than Dean ever thought he’d kiss. He didn’t know why after seeing the angel fight so many times, that he thought he’d be such a gentle lover. As if proving his point, Cas flipped Dean over onto to his back, throwing his shirt off onto the bed and pulling Dean’s t-shirt up over his head, grabbing Dean’s wrists and tying them to the headboard with his shirt. 

“What the fuck?” 

Cas just rolled his eyes at him. 

“You humans. Always wriggling.” 

Dean stared, flabbergasted, as Cas slid down him and started undoing his belt, pulling down his jeans and tossing them to the side. 

“What?” he asked at the expression on Dean’s face. “Did you want me to be coy?”

Dean blinked. 

“I just…imagined you more innocent.” 

Cas pulled down Dean’s boxers and rolled his eyes, taking Dean’s erection in his hand and licking hard along the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck!” 

“Do you have any idea how many centuries I’ve seen…” Cas trailed off and took Dean’s cock in his mouth, sliding his lips down slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s face and watching him carefully. 

“Oh…holy fuck…oh…Christ, Cas!” Dean’s eyes flicked black as he yanked on his wrists, desperately trying to break free and get his hands in Cas’ hair. 

Cas ignored him and carried on moving his lips up and down, painfully slowly, bringing his other hand up to tease in between his legs. 

“Faster, Cas, fuck, please…” 

“You’re very polite, for a demon.”  

Cas indulged him, moving his mouth faster, letting Dean jerk his hips up, letting him thrust into the back of his mouth. 

“Oh…god…”

“Do you have any…” Cas asked. 

“Lots of...” Dean said breathlessly, his eyes falling closed. “In my jeans.” 

Dean shivered at the sudden cold around his cock as Cas leaned over the bed to fish around in his jeans. Cas leaned back over and untied his wrists. Dean immediately grabbed his hair and kissed him hard. 

“On your front, Dean, I think that’s how it works best.” 

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows. 

“You think this is how this is gonna work?” 

“Yes Dean. This is how it’s going to work.” 

They stared each other for a few seconds, before Dean wordlessly moved over to Cas and started undoing his jeans. 

“You’ll need these off first, Casanova.” 

Cas kicked them off, then took Dean’s head and guided it to his crotch. 

“Why are you looking so puzzled?” Cas asked him. 

“If you were so…confident about this, then why did you never…?” 

“World was usually ending. Didn’t seem that appropriate.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s when it’s most appropriate.” 

Cas just put his hand to the back of Dean’s head and guided him down. Dean let him, revelling at the idea that he could do so, without any twists of ‘this being wrong’ in his chest or worrying about what it meant. He welcomed every single butterfly as he touched his lips to the tip of his cock. Cas’ hands tangled into his hair and pushed. It was so unlike how he’d imagined it, but Dean welcomed it, this was a million times hotter, even if he never would have thought to ask for it. 

He shivered at the sound of the former angel moaning above him, a low rumble that shook them both and made Dean doubt whether he’d truly lost his power. He still had that control, that quiet power, that had started all these feelings off in the first place. He slid his lips down further and Cas’ hips jerked up towards him and his hand tightened in his hair, holding Dean in place as he pushed forward. Dean groaned round Cas’ cock; more thrills he knew he wouldn’t have let himself feel before.

“Ah! Dean…stop…” 

Cas pulled his head back but didn’t release his hair, holding him hovering above the bed, twisted and awkward, whilst he looked down on him, deciding what to do with him. Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so turned on, his butterflies had turned into an almost painful throbbing in between his legs and his arms were beginning to shake underneath him. 

“Get on your front.” 

Dean moved without this question this time, letting Cas turn him round. He took hold of the old wooden bars of the motel headboard, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. Apparently putting himself in such a submissive position was even enough to make demon Dean a little twitchy. 

He groaned as Cas leant over him, resting his stomach on Dean’s back, leaning down briefly to grasp Dean’s ear with his teeth. 

“Just tell me if I’m hurting you, yes?” 

“Uhuh,” Dean replied, trying to remember how to talk with Cas’ weight and heat on top of him, let alone the hard cock that was pushing against his thigh.

He pushed back his hips instinctively and gasped as Cas’ cock brushed in between his legs and over his arse. Cas chuckled in his ear and Dean nearly collapsed. 

“You like that, Dean?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean gasped, thinking that if he knew Cas was going to be like this, he would have propositioned him months ago. Even as a human. 

“Language.” Cas slapped him on the arse and slid back, coming to his knees between Dean’s legs, leaning down and burying his face in his arse, swiping his tongue out and nearly making Dean smack his head off the wooden headboard. 

“Fuck!” 

Cas slapped his arse-cheek again, though wordlessly this time, his tongue too busy working it’s way inside Dean and making him shriek. 

“Holy f—“ 

Cas’s hand came down on his hot skin before he’d even finished this time. 

Dean bit his tongue, he wasn’t sure why. Probably more out of sense of pride than actually disliking Cas’ slaps. He heard Cas fiddling with the lube whilst he continued lapping away at his arse. 

“That’s so fuc—“ he broke off as Cas brought his hand between his legs and cupped his balls, teasing him with the slightest twist. Dean’s voice went up an octave. He finished his sentence anyway. “—ing good.” 

“You’ve a brave boy, Dean Winchester.” 

He gasped as Cas slid a slicked finger inside him, gentle but firm, leaving Dean in no doubt of the fact that he was being taken. 

“I tend…to be called…stupid more often.” 

“Who would dare call my favourite human stupid?” Cas drawled.

“I think half the time it…was you…” Dean gasped as Cas added another finger. 

Cas laughed, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, the slow steady strokes of both his hands now driving Dean crazy. 

“Cas…fuck—“

_ Slap.  _

“Get on with it.” 

Cas did the opposite, pulling his fingers back and sliding his tongue inside the now much more willing muscle. 

“Fuck!” Dean shrieked as his tongue slid inside him, his eye rolling back into his head at the slick heat. 

Cas pushed his fingers back in, three this time and Dean groaned at the delicious burning heat. 

“There? Hmm?” 

Cas pushed again, harder, again and again until Dean was a squirming begging mess underneath him, clutching and clawing at the headboard as if it would bring him some salvation. 

“Casssssss…Please!” 

Cas laughed and moved back over him, taking his ear between his teeth again. 

“I’ve wanted to do this to you since the moment I pulled you from hell…” 

Dean was saved having to reply as he felt the tip of Cas’ cock pushing inside him. He pushed his hips back hard, impaling himself on the angel, knowing now, that even after nights and nights of imagining Cas underneath him, this was what he’d really been desperate for. 

Cas groaned, loud, his nails sinking into Dean’s shoulders as he pushed forward the last inch. He stilled, gasping for breath in Dean’s ear, the silence descending on them once again as they tried to catch themselves. Dean was glad for the moment, he sucked in a breath, feeling the black liquid filling his eyes. He closed them, feeling the demon giving in completely to his carnal desires. 

“You okay, Dean?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

Cas’ hand came down on his arse again and he pulled his hips forward and snapped them back, groaning as Cas pushed forward at the same time, filling him completely. 

“Oh god yeah…Casss….” Dean purred as Cas started to move, slow and methodical, his breathing steady on his neck. 

He squirmed in between his legs as he continued his slow pace, his cock dragging torturously over his prostate. He wiggled his hips, an action he did not previously think he was capable of doing. 

“What?” Cas asked him, but the amused tone in his voice made Dean think he knew exactly what. 

“Fas _ ter _ …Harder.” The demon knew what it wanted. 

Cas hooked his fingers over Dean’s shoulders, digging his thumbs into them and pulled him back onto his cock, hard. 

“Like that?”

“Oh fuck yeah…” 

Cas kept his grip firm as he repeatedly pulled Dean back onto his cock, groaning as he did. 

“I’m starting…to see why you do this all the time…” 

“Well... This is certainly going better than that stripper incident.” 

Cas laughed and slammed back into him, hard. Dean yelped, and Cas did it again, holding him firmly, fucking him like…a stripper. He felt himself get high, soaring with the beyond-blissful feeling of just being fucked, never mind Cas’ ridiculous accuracy at hitting his prostate. Of being on the receiving end, so to speak, being the one that was held, taken, fucked…

“Ah, Cas, come on…please…I need to come…” 

“You humans and your obsessions with orgasm…” Cas sighed, pulling out and flipping Dean onto his back, tying his arms back up with the shirt. 

Dean groaned, his eyes flashing black in annoyance. 

“Casss…why would you stop?!” He thrashed on the bed, pulling on his arms.  

“I’m not stopping…I’m taking a position break.” 

“A position break?” Dean tried to work out Cas’ words through the lust filled fog that had become his brain. 

“That’s what she called them.” 

“Who?” 

“The Reaper.” 

“You’re taking sex advice from a  _ reaper _ ?” 

“Be quiet Dean.” Cas lifted Dean’s legs up over his shoulders, pushing back into him slowly and moving his head down into the crook of Dean’s neck. “I like it better like this. I feel closer to you.” 

“Ah fuck…” Dean couldn’t be bothered to tell Cas off for his sentiment. Instead he just revelled in being filled again, that delicious feeling of being fucked that he couldn’t believe he’d gone his whole life without. “Yeah, yeah, there…ohhh Cas…” 

His eyes rolled back into his head and he let his eyelids flutter shut, giving himself over to Cas’ accelerating thrusts, teeth on his neck, stomach brushing teasingly against his cock. 

“Oh…” Cas moaned. “Oh fuck oh yes oh…oh…god…Dean I…ah…ah….ahhhh…” 

Dean groaned as Cas lost control, his movements erratic and driving him crazy as he came inside him, teeth sinking down now, drawing blood as he thrust into him three more times, shaking, then fell down onto him, their sweaty chests slapping together. Cas lay panting in his ear when Dean realised he was going to have to prompt him. 

“Cas!” 

“What? Oh…sorry…she did tell me about that too. Do you want me to suck until you come, or use my hands?” 

His bluntness made him groan in desperation. It wasn’t exactly the best dirty talk he’d ever heard, but it was certainly enough.

“Yes. Yes, suck me.” 

Cas looked at him seriously for a second then nodded, sliding down to suck his cock like some indecent…

Dean didn’t have time to finish his comparison. Too soon, in his opinion, he was cresting, screaming, pulling on his wrists, pushing his hips up into Cas’ mouth and coming hard down his throat. 

“FUCK FUCK…CAS oh…” He spilled down the former angel’s throat, and was more than impressed when he obediently swallowed it all down. 

Cas brought his head up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his expression contemplative as he moved up to lie on Dean’s chest. 

“What?” Dean asked, wondering if he was going to have to remind Cas to untie his arms. 

“Does it taste palatable to you?” 

“What?!” 

“Does it taste palatable?” Cas repeated, licking his lips. 

“I can’t say I’ve ever tried it.” 

“You’ve never been with a man before?” 

“Of course not!” 

Cas continued to look puzzled, but ceased his questioning. Instead he moved up and put his forearms either side of Dean’s head, resting their hips together. Dean raised his eyebrows as he felt Cas’ cock jutting into his leg.  Cas kissed him again, hungrily, and made Dean realise their encounter was far from over. 

“Christ, you sure you’ve not got some angel juice left in you, with that stamina?” 

“You’re intoxicating…I can’t help it.” 

Dean found himself squirming underneath him again as Cas moved his lips down to his neck, grinding his hips down against Dean’s, his cock hot against his thigh. 

“Untie me.”

Cas looked reluctant. 

“Why? Were you planning on running away?” 

“Were you planning on keeping me here?” 

“Do you have other arrangements?” Cas pulled his legs back up and pushed back into him. “Is Crowley going to tell you off for breaking curfew?” 

“Fuck! Ahh…god slowly Cas…I’m not used to this, remember?” 

“Right. Sorry.” 

“Mmm..it’s okay, this is already going a thousand times better than I could have hoped for.” 

“I quite like your black eyes…” Cas mused, shuddering at the effort of keeping his hips in check and moving slowly. 

“Yeah?” 

“They’re sexy…suit you…” Cas mumbled in his ear, his instincts apparently getting the better of him as he started to move faster, driving his hips forward. 

Dean grinned as he felt himself getting hard again, happily being swept along on the wave of Cas’ arousal, shivering at Cas’ teeth on his neck. It was only when they started to get close again that Dean was seriously considering Cas’ offer of never leaving the shitty motel room. He let himself drown in the sound of Cas’ moans, his eyes rolling back in his head as they got louder and Cas’ hips moved faster above him, pounding him down into the bed. 

Cas cried out suddenly in his ear, yanking on his hair as he came. His stomach caught on Dean’s cock and he came all over Cas’ stomach. They panted back their breath and Dean felt there was something he needed to say. 

“Cas…”

“Yes?”

“I need a rest.” 

Cas smiled ruefully at him and kissed him on the lips. 

“You demons, no stamina.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
